Grind Your Bones To Make My Bread
by kaworuFanboy
Summary: In which Gakupo uses and abuses Kaito whilst Kaito secretly uses Gakupo. Yaoi, GakupoxKaito. Might stay as a drabble, may be continued, if so then the rating will have to change ;D


A/N:: In no way do I own Vocaloids or the iPodTouch or Robot Unicorn Attack.

I just think there needs to be more GakupoxKaito regardless of what the rest of the fandom seems to write. Enjoy!

Once upon a non particular winter night in Miku and the Kagamine's apartment, our Vocaloid boys Kaito, Gakupo, Tedo, and Ren were discussing music history from the 1950s to the present. Admittedly such a topic was a bit embarrassing to be debating about but they all had received voice training in several different genres of song and had somehow ended up arguing about them.

"Some voices are suited for more operatic tunes, and others jazz, you have to acknowledge that." Tedo huffed and leaned grumpily into the living room couch. Gakupo, standing with crossed legs and arms by the window, snapped his head towards Ted and growled,

"I can sing whatever I like, you genderbent clone."

Kaito and Ren sat nervously on the couch and armchair next to Tedo, watching what had been a fierce tennis match of heated implications between the two long-haired singers, except it looked like Gakupo had brought it to the accusation stage.

"The hell? Look, eggplant fag, if you can't scat in jazz then DON'T, because it makes everyone's ears BLEED. I'm just trying to give you a public health announcement." Tedo barked.

"Um, not in front of Ren guys," Kaito attempted to speak up.

"It's okay Nii-san, I've heard worse words before." Ren sweat-dropped.

Gakupo and Tedo ignored the other two and physically met tete-a-tete.

"IDIOT! What are you trying to do, head-butting my honorable self?" Gakupo yelled.

"Jeepers, Tinkie-Winkie, watch that crap-for-brains head of yours!" Tedo roared.

Kaito kindly covered Ren's ears as the pink and purple haired men shouted real and pretend profanities at each other and after no sign of them stopping, lead his young yellow friend to a safer place.

"Kaito-nii, I'm not a baby." Ren tried to explain as he was pushed from behind with Kaito's hands over his ears into his own soundproofed room.

"What kind of older brother figure would I be if I somehow encouraged that behavior in you Ren? Really, those two are hopeless." Kaito closed the door behind them upon entering Ren's room.

"I don't see why techno samurai and pretty boy have to debate about it though, they both suck." Ren said flatly. "I'm glad I'm just a schoolboy." Ren jumped onto his queen sized bed.

"Heh, yes, a schoolboy is certainly less troublesome in most aspects."

"What are you supposed to be anyway, Nii-san?"

"I don't really know. Neither Meiko nor I know what our images were exactly designed to be. I'd venture that my coat is techno-sporty though, like a ski-jacket." Kaito sighed.

"Hmmm."

"…Erm…What do you think of American 80s pop Ren?"

"Huh? I've never really listened to it. There's that one song from Robot Unicorn Attack and it's kinda gay but I can see that the synthesizer was important back then."

"…Is that that game online with the rainbow unicorn and dolphins?"

"Yeah. Actually I bought it on my iTouch, do you wanna pla-"

"REN, you DO study for school don't you? You have high school entrance exams next spring, and it doesn't do to be a role model or idol who just stops schooling at middle school these days." Kaito shook his finger vigorously at Ren.

"Kaito, where is all this coming from? You're all over the place tonight." Ren was frankly becoming annoyed. Suddenly there was a loud and rapid knocking at the door, scaring the blue and yellow Vocaloids into jumping several inches into the air. Kaito opened the door to see a fuming Gakupo.

"Bastard's finally left. I win. Now cummon, we're going home." He ordered gruffly, jerking his thumb in the direction of his and Kaito's shared apartment. If Ren had seen Kaito's face, he would have thought that something was definitely off about Kaito this night, and that was indeed the case. Gakupo ignored Kaito's frightened dinner plate sized eyes and slumped shoulders, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out. Kaito didn't look back to tell Ren goodnight or goodbye, and in any case Ren was beginning to play with apps on his iTouch.

Outside of the apartment, few passersby saw a blue haired man try to escape the vice-like grip of a purple-haired samurai. Sacrificing hot tears to icy air, Kaito gasped, "Let go Gakupo, it hurts!" To which Gakupo grunted non-compliantly. The walk to their apartment several blocks away became very tense and quiet. Finally arriving inside their home didn't dispel any anxiety for Kaito. He was slammed up against the door without even having taken his shoes off.

Gakupo pushed his body against Kaito's with alarming force, as if aiming to grind his victim to death.

"No!" Kaito cried out, but was pinned to immovability. The cold metal at his back and the chilly man pressing up against him sharpened his discomfort. Gakupo must have been angrier than usual, because usually he would wait for Kaito to enter the living room or kitchen before molesting him when he was pissed. In fact, the only time Gakupo would touch him was when he was in a rage. Kaito hated himself for accepting the abuse. He really should have run away to Meiko's house when Gakupo started doing this, but…

"Ahn," Gakupo's teeth. Gakupo's sigh. Kaito's own wince of mixed pain and pleasure. Meiko had first diagnosed it.

"Masochist," Gakupo muttered as if disgusted.


End file.
